Launchpad's Swan Song
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Launchpad is called back to Duckburg to work for his old boss Scrooge McDuck, and we learn why he was let go by McDuck to begin with. How will Darkwing manage without his faithful sidekick? Read to find out.
1. A Restful Day

NOTE- Darkwing Duck, DuckTales and all related characters belong to Disney.

LAUNCHPAD'S SWAN SONG

CHAPTER ONE- A Restful Day

Drake Mallard(AKA Darkwing Duck) was relaxing at home after a long night of fighting crime on the streets of St. Canard. "Ya know, LP," he said to his trusted sidekick and friend Launchpad McQuack as they lounged together on their living room couch. "Sometimes it's good to just take things easy, to just sit back and enjoy the simpler things in life." He then places his feet up on the coffee table.

Just then, Drake's peace and quiet were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. It had come from his daughter Gosalyn's room.

"I thought I told you two to keep that freakin' noise down!" screams Drake. "I'm trying to enjoy a little peace and quiet here!!!"

Just then, the young Gosalyn and her friend Honker Muddlefoot emerge from the room. "Oh sorry, Dad," says Gosalyn. "We'll try and keep it down."

"Why don't you two go outside and play?" Drake asks. "There's plenty of nice things to destroy out there."

"OK," the young duck replies. She and Honker run outside.

"Kids these days," Drake said as he settled back down on the couch and turned his attention to the television.

Meanwhile, in nearby Duckburg, Scrooge McDuck was visibly upset as he sat behind his desk in his office overlooking the massive money bin which contained his vast fortune. "What do you mean you don't want to fly for me anymore?" he asked the tall, muscular bulldog who stood before him. "I'm payin' ya ten times the average pilot makes, aren't I?"

"It's not about the money," says the dog. "It seems every place you have me fly you is a war zone!"

"Ye knew of the dangers when ya took this job, laddy," Scrooge said.

"I knew you went on all kinds of nutty adventures, but I didn't know it would be this bad," the bulldog said.

"Fine," responds McDuck. "If ya don't like workin' for me, then you're free to go. I'm sure I could find someone who'll work cheaper and doesn'a complain about his duties."

"Good luck," says the dog.

"Now get out of me office!" McDuck shouts. "I'm a busy man."

The bulldog then makes his way out of the office, the door slamming behind him. Scrooge slouches back in his chair and sighs. "Ach," he says. "That's the tenth pilot this month. What am I going ta do?"

Just then, Duckworth the butler entered the room. "Your lunch is ready, sir," he announced.

"Thank you," said Scrooge. "Another pilot quit on me today, Duckworth."

"The tenth one this month, sir," said the butler.

"Aye," Scrooge said. "I do'na know what I'm goin' to do about this." He gets up out of his chair and starts for the door.

"I say, sir," said Duckworth as they exited the office. "Have you ever considered hiring back that Launchpad fellow?"

"That fool?" Scrooge asked as he and Duckworth made their way out of his money bin and to his limo. "Why would I want him back?"

"Mr. McQuack may not have been particularly bright," said Duckworth. "But he always seemed to get you where you needed to go, and he hardly ever complained."

"Ya know," said McDuck. "Ye may be right, Duckworth. That Launchpad may have been a brainless dolt who crashed millions of dollars worth of aircraft, but he was the most loyal employee I've yet had. Plus, he worked for dirt cheap."

Duckworth and Scrooge soon arrive at Scrooge's mansion. Duckworth climbs out of the limo and opens the door for McDuck, who steps out and heads inside his palatial estate and toward the dining room.

"Do me a favor, Duckworth," said McDuck. "Look up that McQuack for me. I think it may be time for Launchpad to rejoin the McDuck Enterprises family."

"Yes, sir," said Duckworth. The canine butler then disappears as Scrooge takes his usual seat at the head of the massive dining room table.

McDuck sighs as he sat alone in the dining room awaiting his lunch. Things just hadn't been the same around McDuck Mansion since his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie had left to go back to living with their uncle Donald after Donald had gotten out of the navy. With no more children to look after, Beakley and Webby soon departed as well, leaving the old duck alone once more.

Moments later, Duckworth returns with a large tray of food as well as a cell phone. "It appears Mr. McQuack is now living in St. Canard and working with a fellow named Mallard. I've taken the liberty of dialing the number for you."

"Thank you," McDuck said as he took the phone. 


	2. A Surprise Call

CHAPTER TWO- A Surprise Call

Drake Mallard's peaceful relaxing day was once again interrupted, this time by the ringing of the telephone. "God damn it," he muttered. "What now?" He picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Launchpad McQuack?" asks a Scottish-accented voice on the other end.

"And who may I ask is speaking?" asks Drake.

"It's Scrooge McDuck," McDuck said.

"Launchpad's old boss?" Mallard asked, puzzled. "What do you want?"

"Please, just let me speak with Launchpad," Scrooge said, slightly annoyed.

"OK," said Drake. "It's for you." He then hands the phone to Launchpad.

"Hello," said the pilot.

"Launchpad?" inquired the familiar voice on the other end.

"Mr. McD?" the puzzled Launchpad asked.

"Aye, lad," said McDuck. "I've got some important business I wish to discuss with ya."

"Business?" Launchpad asked. "B-but I thought that you never wanted to so much as hear the sound of my voice again."

"All that's in the past, lad," McDuck said. "Now, I would really like to- Refresh me memory, laddy. Why did I fire ye?"

"Uh, you don't remember?" asked an astonished Launchpad.

"I am gettin' up there in age, ya know," said Scrooge.

"Ah well," Launchpad said. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to remind you of that ugly little incident, but what the hell? It's not like you can fire me again." Launchpad chuckles.

"Yes well," said McDuck. "Do get on with your story. Time is money, you know."

Launchpad McQuack now begins to tell the story of the day that would change his life forever.

The story starts some fifteen years earlier. Scrooge McDuck is working busily in his office on a huge stack of paperwork when the phone rings. "Bah!" McDuck exclaims. He then picks up the phone and answers it. "McDuck here. This had better be bloody important."

Chatter his heard on the other end. "What?" said Scrooge excitedly. "It's in? That's great! I'll send someone right up to get it." Scrooge then hangs up the phone.

"Ooh, happy day!" he exclaims. "This is going to save so much time and make me so much more money!" He then takes out his luck dime and strokes it happily.

"I just hope that idiot Launchpad doesn't manage to screw this one up," Scrooge mutters as he dials the phone.

It is now several hours later. Launchpad McQuack arrives in McDuck's office.

"What took ya so long?" Scrooge asks his pilot.

"Sorry I'm so late, Mr. McD," he responds. "I crashed my car five times on the way over."

Scrooge sighs and shakes his head. "I have a very important job for ya today, laddy."

"Important jobs are my favorite kind," said Launchpad.

"Good," said McDuck. "I need you ta fly out to Seattle and pick up me brand new plane for me."

"Sounds like a breeze," Launchpad said.

"This is no ordinary plane, Launchpad," said Scrooge, handing launchpad a photograph.

"This is the Lighting-Duck 10000B, the fastest commercial airliner ever built."

"Wow," said Launchpad as he looked at the picture of the silver, futuristic-looking jet.

"Yes," said Scrooge. "Now, Launchpad me boy, if you crash this one, I'm afraid that I will have to fire ya."

"You can count on me, sir," Launchpad tries to salute and ends up punching himself in the head instead, knocking himself out and falling to the floor.

"What am I getting meself inta?" Scrooge places his head in his hands.

Launchpad regained conciousness and stood up. "Where was I? Oh yes. Your new plane is in good hands with me, Mr. McD."

"Now remember, lad," McDuck said. "I'm countin' on this jet to make me even richer than I already am, so if ya wreck it, I never want to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah," Launchpad said as he headed for the door. "I heard ya the first time. The pilot now exits McDuck's office. "Wait a minute.... Where am I going?"

"The Lightning-Duck is being housed at an airfield just outside of Seattle," said McDuck. "You canna miss it."

"OK," said Launchpad. "See ya, Mr. McD." Launchpad trips and falls over on his way out. Scrooge groans as he watches the pilot leave.

Launchpad heads to the airport and boards his familiar biplane. He takes off, just missing a telephone pole, and heads for Seattle to (hopefully) pick up Scrooge McDuck's prize aircraft and return home with it.

"Ah yes," Scrooge said over the cell phone. "It's startin' to come back to me. The Lightning Duck 10000B was the finest plane ever built. I shoulda killed ye for what ya did to it!"

"Yes, well," Launchpad laughs nervously.

"Do continue the story, lad," McDuck said.

"But-" said Launchpad.

"I must hear the rest of this," said Scrooge. "Those who don'a know their past are doomed to repeat it."

"This is quite interesting. Why didn't you tell me about all this earlier, LP?" said Drake, who was listening intently.

"OK, OK," Launchpad says. "Now, where was I?...." 


	3. The Past Revealed

CHAPTER THREE- The Past Revealed

Launchpad now arrived at the private airfield housing the Lightning-Duck 10000B. Surprisingly, he touched his biplane down without an incident. That was, however, until he ran over a jagged shard of metal that was laying on the runway. The tire on his plane explodes, and Launchpad spins out wildly, eventually crashing into the side of a nearby hangar with a loud explosion.

Launchpad, as always, emerged from the wreckage unharmed. Two ducks in suits and ties ran out of the hangar into which he had just slammed. "Good God, are you OK?" one of them asks Launchpad.

"Of course. I always survive these wrecks. It's the planes that don't do to good," said McQuack, brushing himself off. "This one was just a minor accident."

"Minor?" said the other duck as he looked at the remains of Launchpad's plane.

"The name's Launchpad McQuack," he replied. "Mr. McDuck sent me. I believe you have a plane for me?"

"You're here for the Lightning-Duck 10000B?" the duck asked, confused.

"Yes, sir," Launchpad said.

"I'd better give McDuck a call about this," said the other suited duck. He then heads inside. Launchpad listens to the conversation with Scrooge.

"Are you sure you want this guy to fly the Lightning Duck?"

"OK. If you say so. It's your money. Good bye."

The duck then emerges from the hangar. "He's legit," he says to his colleague.

"You sure?"

"Yes," responded the duck.

"OK," says the other duck. He takes out a set of keys and hands them to Launchpad. "She's all yours then."

"Thank you," Launchpad said.

"She's just over there," the duck said, pointing toward the large silver aircraft.

"Gotcha," Launchpad said. He then spots a Pepsi machine against the wall of a hangar. He heads over to it and inserts some coins into the machine. Two cans of soda drop out and he takes them. "Figured I'd take a couple for the long flight ahead." He smiled at the two ducks and then headed toward the Lightning-Duck.

He then climbed up the steps and to the cockpit door, which he unlocked with one of the keys. The cockpit was filled with bright flashing lights and dials, as well as some computer monitors and radar screens. Launchpad sat down at the controls and then pushed a red button labeled "START".

The jet engine started up with a deafening roar. The plane started to roll off the runway and then lifted into the air. "So far, so good," Launchpad thought as he flew off for Duckburg.

Launchpad McQuack would arrive over Duckburg's air space without a problem. However, he would still have to reach the airport. "Man, I'm parched," said Launchpad to himself. He then opened up one of the cans of soda he had bought earlier. Just then, the airplane's radio starts to crackle and hiss.

"Launchpad, can ya read me?" The voice was that of Scrooge McDuck.

"Loud and clear, Mr. McD," responded the pilot.

"Good, lad," said McDuck. "You should be passin' over me mansion any time now." Scrooge was in his study in front of a large, outdated-looking radio set, along with his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Hey, let's go outside and wave at Launchpad as he passes over," said Huey.

"Yeah!" his two brothers agree.

"I do'na think that would be such a good idea," warned Scrooge. "Knowin' Launchpad, he's liable to get distracted and crash inta somethin'."

"Aww, come on, Unca Scrooge," Louie whines.

"Oh, all right," said Scrooge. The four ducks head outside the mansion and onto the front lawn.

Just as he was about to pass over McDuck's mansion, a helicopter, as if from out of nowhere, appeared in front of Launchpad's plane. "Oh crap!" He swerves the aircraft and just barely misses the chopper. "That was a close one."

Launchpad then reached for his can of Pepsi. The can slips through his fingers and spills all over the control panel of the aircraft, causing the instruments to short circuit and malfunction. "Uh-Oh!!" Launchpad says as he unbuckles his safety belt and grabs a parachute just as the Lightning-Duck begins to spiral out of control. He opens the cockpit and leaps out, pulling the rip cord on his chute as he falls.

The parachuting McQuack would soon appear over Scrooge's mansion. Duckworth, who along with Mrs. Beakley and Webby, had joined Scrooge and the boys outside, spotted the descending pilot before anyone else. "I say sir, isn't that Launchpad now?" He points upward.

"But where's his plane?" asked Dewey.

"Blast me bagpipes!" exclaimed Scrooge. "I knew he'd blow it. I just knew it!"

"Calm down, sir," urges Beakley. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good expla-" She looks up. "Oh dear lord!!!" McDuck's housekeeper then faints and hits the ground.

Launchpad touches down on the front lawn alongside the others. The plane would soon follow, slamming into the mansion itself, causing a fiery explosion of glass, wood, and bricks. "Hit the dirt!" Launchpad yells as he dives to the ground. Scrooge, the children and Duckworth do the same.

The once-proud Lightning-Duck 10000B would now explode, spreading metal debris and flaming jet fuel throughout the countryside.

"Holy shit!" remarks Huey.

"Huey!" yells McDuck."What did I tell ya 'bout cursin'?"

Scrooge, Lauchpad, the children and the servants (Beakley had been awakened) now stood and watched the inferno that was once Scrooge's mansion. "Me plane!! Me mansion!!!" yells Scrooge. "Launchpad, you moron!! You've destroyed everything I've worked my whole life for!!"

"Gosh, Mr. McD," Launchpad said. "I'm really sorry." Sirens fill the air.

"Get out of my sight before I rip you apart!!" Scrooge screamed angrily. "How can anyone be so damned retarded?!"

"You hired him," said Dewey.

"Don't ya back-talk your uncle or else I'll pummel ya," chided Scrooge.

"But--" Launchpad pleaded.

"Be gone!!" Yelled McDuck. "I never want to so much as hear your voice again!!"

"Fine," said Launchpad. He then turned and walked away without saying another thing. That would be the last that McDuck would see or hear from his formerly trusted pilot until this phone call.

Launchpad McQuack was so distraught at what he had done to the man who had done so much good for him that he couldn't even bear to live in Duckburg anymore. Shortly after the incident, he would pack up and move to the neighboring city of Saint Canard, where he would open up an airplane repair business and occasionally fly cargo.

The formerly happy-go-lucky Launchpad had become a depressed and angry shell of his old self as a result of that day in Duckburg. He had thought that he would never again enjoy life as he did back in the old days. That is, until he had discovered St. Canard's local crime fighter, Darkwing Duck.

Launchpad was quite impressed by the feats of the mysterious masked mallard and grew to idolize Darkwing, dreaming of a day when he would someday meet the shadowy hero.

Of course, that day would come. McQuack would meet his hero one fateful night and he and Drake/Darkwing would soon grow to be close friends and associates, and that tragic day at McDuck Mansion would quickly fade into the past.

"I shoulda killed ye for what you did," Scrooge said over the phone. "I had to spend six months livin' in a Comfort Inn because of ya."

"Well if you weren't so cheap-" McDuck cuts Launchpad off.

"Don't go there, McQuack."

"Anyhow, you'll never know how sorry I am for destroying your home," Launchpad said somberly.

"Cheer up, lad," said Scrooge. "As I said before, it's all in the past."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Launchpad. "Now what was this business you called about?"

"The business? Oh yes!" said Scrooge. "I was wonderin' if ya'd like ta come back ta Duckburg and fly for me again."

Launchpad was stunned. "Fly for you again? After all the trouble I've caused you? I don't know...."

"Oh, please at least consider," McDuck said. "You're the cheape- I mean the most loyal employee I've ever had."

"Wow, really?"

"Why yes," Scrooge said.

"Well, I really need some time to think this one over, Mr. McD," said Launchpad. "I've got a pretty good job here."

"Take all the time ya need, lad," replied McDuck. "Just don't take forever."

"Gotcha, Mr. McD," Launchpad said. "Thanks for the offer and the call."

"No problem, lad," said McDuck. "Hope ta hear from ya soon. Bye." He then hangs up.

"So, what did old Scroogey want?" Drake asked.

"You heard," said Launchpad.

"Nah, I missed that last part. Was in the little mallard's room," Drake said.

"Oh, well he wants me to come back and work for him."

"What?!" said and astonished drake. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

"I don't know, DW," Launchpad said. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Mallard. "You've been my best friend and sidekick for 13 years, and now you're just going to up and walk away?"

"Crime-fightin's been fun, but you know my true love is flyin' and we don't really do much of that around here," Launchpad replied.

"You're crazy!" said Drake. "We fly all over the place. You know, in that plane shaped like my head?"

"Yeah, but we never go anyplace cool," Launchpad said.

"Ya know, you're right," said Drake. "Except for the rare SHUSH special assignment, our flights are pretty routine."

"I understand that you have all these dreams of being a great aviator, and if you must go, I'm not going to stand in your way." Drake then slumped down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're not going to stop me if I want to go back to Duckburg?" asked Launchpad.

"No Launchpad, I won't stop you." Drake said.

"Are you SURE?" Launchpad asked again.

"Yes!" Drake responded. "I don't know why you don't-"

Just then, a special news bulletin flashed on the television screen. "This just in," said the reporter. "There has been a break-in at the Saint Canard Museum of Shiny Sparkly Things. The robbers made off with the legendary Cluck Diamond. Police have yet to identify a suspect."

"Hey, LP," Drake said to his friend. "How 'bout one last mission for old-time's sake?"

"Sure, why not?" said Launchpad. "Solvin' one last crime will be a nice goin'-away present."

"Good," Drake said happily. "Let's get dangerous!"

"I'm gonna miss hearin' that," Launchpad said as the two sat in their familiar chairs. Drake pulls back on the statue/lever alongside his and the heroes were off for one last crimefighting mission together. 


	4. Oliver Featherstone

CHAPTER FOUR- Oliver Featherstone 

Forest City is a small, corrupt suburb of Saint Canard located just under ten miles to the south of the better-known metropolis. Usually, there was no shortage of crime and terror on the filthy, decaying streets of this city. However, in recent weeks there had been a major drop in crime. Now, this was good for Forest City's innocent citizens, but not so good if you happen to make a living fighting crime.

Forest City's resident do-gooder was an adventurous, dashing swan named Oliver Featherstone. Oliver had fancied himself as a world-famous hero, and he had in fact solved many crimes throughout the globe, yet he was hardly known by anyone outside of the small town in England in which he was born.

Both the recent drop in crime and his own continuing obscurity had taken their toll on Featherstone. The swan had arrived in this city three years ago with big dreams of fame and glory and they had yet to materialize.

Oliver now sat in his office in downtown Forest City, bored out of his mind. He had not had a case in two weeks and was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was time to close down Crime-Busters, Inc., which was what he called his crime-stopping operation, and move on to something else. The swan looked to the clock with his blueish-green eyes as he sat at his large desk with his leather-booted feet up on it. He then let out a sigh.

His assistant Todd, a bespectacled turtle in his early twenties, sat at the other end of the room reading a St. Canard newspaper. "Hey, Oliver," he said, breaking the deafening silence in the room. "Why don't we go up to St. Canard tonight? The place is lousy with all kinds of lunatic criminals."

"That doesn't sound like too bad an idea, old friend," said Oliver, sitting up. "Maybe we can catch ourselves one of those costumed freaks that seem to be causing so much trouble up that way." He now rises to his feet and heads to the door. He takes a black leather jacket off of a coat rack, puts it on and zips it up.

His turtle friend got up and follows him to the door. "Not so fast, my friend," said Oliver. "Someone had best stay behind in case something does happen in this dull town."

"Aww, man," Todd said, disappointedly. "I never get to go out on cases with you."

"Sorry, Todd," said the swan. "But until we can hire someone to look after the office, you've got to stay behind."

"I guess you're right..." the turtle said.

"I'll see you later, Todd," Oliver said, stepping out the door. "I'll call you if I catch anyone."

"OK," Todd said, slogging back to his desk.

Oliver Featherstone now disappears into the night to search the streets of St. Canard for a crime to solve.

Later...

Darkwing and Launchpad had finally arrived at the burglarized museum after spending tow hours navigating rush-hour traffic. "This is one part of this town I won't miss," said Launchpad as he stepped of the Rat Catcher.

"I hear ya," said Darkwing as he took off his crash helmet and replaced it with his standard hat. The duo now heads inside. Little did they know what awaited them inside.

Oliver Featherstone was already in the museum searching the scene of the crime. As he was driving into the city, he had heard reports on the radio that the Cluck Diamond had been stolen. He had then raced to the scene delightedly.

As he inspected the smashed display case, the room began to fill with a bright purple gas. "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the best friend who stabs you in the back after 13 years of loyalty."

"Hey," said Launchpad. "I thought-"

"I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Hold it right there, scumbag!" Darkwing shouted, pointing his gas gun at the unsuspecting swan. "Drop that dia-" As the purple smoke cleared, he could plainly see that Oliver's white-feathered hands were empty. "Wait a minute, where's the diamond? And who the hell are you?"

"I am Oliver Featherstone, world-famous crime fighter," the swan proclaimed proudly.

"World famous?" said Darkwing. "I've never heard of you. Plus, there's only room for one crime fighter in this town, and that's me, so beat it!"

"Well, I've heard of you, sir. Darkwing Duck, the Masked Mallard. Your methods of crime solving are a bit bizarre, but they seem to work," said Oliver.

"I'm flattered, really," said Darkwing. "But this is still my turf, so get lost so I can get to the bottom with this!"

"How dare you insult me!" said Oliver. "One would think that you would welcome any assistance that was offered."

"I'm sorry, but Darkwing Duck works alone."

"Oh, really. Then I suppose this is your shadow," Oliver says, looking to Launchpad.

"Well, uh, umm, I do get a little help from my friends," said the duck.

"Now let's get back to the matter at hand," Oliver says. "Who do you suspect stole this diamond?"

Darkwing looks around at the broken glass and takes note of the shattered window in the corner. "This was clearly the work of the notorious Negaduck."

"Wrong!" Oliver announced.

"What do you mean wrong?" snapped Darkwing.

"No duck has red feathers, at least around here," said the swan.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Look down, you trouserless fool!"

There was a trail of red feathers leading from the display case all the way over to the smashed window. "This had to be the doing of Casey Randolph, the young cardinal pickpocket. I'd recognize his work anywhere. That boy always leaves a mess of a crime scene."

"Casey who?" asked Darkwing.

"Casey Randolph," said Launchpad. "I tried to warn you that these Forest City thieves would move up here after they got done cleaning out that town, but you wouldn't listen."

Darkwing Duck looks at his sidekick angrily.

"Hey, this Launchpad is a pretty bright one," said Oliver. "Say, you wouldn't want to leave this purple-coated buffoon and come work for a real professional, would you?"

"Sorry, dude," said Launchpad. "This is my last night of crime fighting. I'm a pilot by trade, you see."

"Oh," the swan said.

Casey Randolph stood in a darkened alleyway admiring the beautiful sparkling diamond he had just swiped from inside. "My girlfriend's going to have a merry Christmas this year!" he said to himself.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said a raspy voice from behind him.

"What the?" the cardinal exclaimed, turning around. A figure emerges from the darkness of the alley. It is none other than the evil Darkwing lookalike Negaduck.

"Hand over the diamond, pipsqueak," he says, approaching Casey.

"No way, dork!" the young bird says. He then starts to run, but Negaduck grabs him by the shirt collar.

"It's time you little punks learned to stay off my turf!" Negaduck said, grabbing the diamond away from Casey.

"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Duck!" begged Casey. "Somebody HELP!!"

"That does it, twerp!"

Darkwing, Launchpad and Oliver hear the struggle outside and run out to investigate. They arrive in the alley to find Negaduck with his hands wrapped around the throat of Randolph.

"Randolph!" Oliver exclaimed at the sight of his familiar foe. "I knew it!"

"Negaduck!" said Darkwing. "_I_ knew it!"

"Oh God, not Darkwing Dork!" said the evil duck.

"Suck gas, evil doer!" Darkwing shouted, drawing his gas gun.

"No, you idiot!" Oliver says as Darkwing is about to pull the trigger. He fires anyway, filling the alleyway with a blinding gas. When the smoke clears, only the three do-gooders are left in the alleyway.

"They're gone," Darkwing said, disappointed.

"Yes, because of your little toy," Oliver said.

"Guys, the diamond!" said Launchpad, picking up the gem.

"Another case solved by the great Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing announces, taking the diamond and heading inside. Featherstone just looked at him in amazement.

"Say," said Launchpad, following Darkwing. "This guy seems like a pretty capable crime fighter. Maybe you could get him to take my place."

"You've got to be kidding," said Darkwing as he returned the diamond to its rightful place. "That swan is an idiot!"

"He seems like he could be a big help, DW," said Launchpad. "He really seems to know his stuff.. Plus, how ya gonna manage without me?"

"I did just fine before I met you," Darkwing said.

"That's not the way I remember things," said Launchpad.

"Well, maybe I had some struggles early on, but-- You're right, LP. I need some assistance in my work. But I'm not sure _that_ jerk is the right replacement." Darkwing points to Oliver.

"Excuse me?" said the swan. "You will **not** refer to me like that."

"Whatever," said Darkwing.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and take insults from you, I really must be getting home," Oliver said. "I'm awfully tired out after all this nonsense." The swan starts for the door.

"Wait up!" shouts Darkwing. "I need a new sidekick to replace LP here and I'm too lazy to go looking for someone else!"

Oliver stops. "Hmm, the chance to work along the great Darkwing Duck... I don't know. You seem to have a bit of an ego problem, but... I really have nothing to lose. It's definately worth a try. Given time, I think we can do much good together."

"I knew you'd see things my way," said Darkwing. "Welcome aboard, Olly." He holds his hand out to the swan.

"This should at least be interesting," Oliver said, shaking his hand.

"Let's get out of here," said Launchpad. "We've all got a busy day ahead of us." The two ducks and the swan make their way out of the museum.


	5. Darkwing Tower

CHAPTER FIVE- Darkwing Tower

"So, what now?" Oliver asks as they step out onto the city streets.

"I guess we head back to base," said Darkwing.

"Base?" Oliver inquires.

"Yes," Darkwing replies. "Now listen up, swan. I'm about to allow you into my secret lair. Nobody must know about this place. Even my own mother is not allowed to know about this place."

"Worry not, Mr. Darkwing," says Featherstone. "I will keep your secret."

"You better," said Darkwing. "Or else you die."

"Oh please," Launchpad said.

"Umm, how are we going to get there?" the pilot then asks. "The Rat Catcher will only hold two of us."

"I could always follow you two in my car," Oliver suggested.

"No," Darkwing said, shaking his head. "Too risky. Plus, you can't get there with your car anyway."

"What? How is that possible?" said the swan.

"Don't worry about it," responds Darkwing. "Here's the plan. Launchpad, you go fetch the Thunderquack." Darkwing then takes out the keys to his motorcycle and tosses them to Launchpad.

"Ya mean you're actually goin' to let me drive your bike?" Launchpad asked, amazed.

"Why not?" said Darkwing. "This is your last night."

"Thanks," Launchpad said with a smile. He then climbs on to the Rat Catcher. "Be back soon." He then starts it up and races off.

"So, now what?" asks Oliver.

"Now, we wait," Darkwing said.

After an hour or so, a high-tech aircraft shaped like the head of a duck comes into view. It hovers over Darkwing and Oliver, and comes to a stop on the street. The plane then opens up.

"This is the Thunderquack," says Darkwing. "Hop in, Olly."

"Sure thing," says the swan. He steps into the plane, as does Darkwing. The plane then closes and takes off.

"Hey," says Launchpad as they fly toward Darkwing's secret hideout atop the Audubon Bay Bridge. "Who's gonna fly this thing when I'm gone?"

"That's a good question, LP," said Darkwing. "How about you take it with you when you go? I have no use for the plane, plus you're the one who built it."

"You mean it, DW?" asks Launchpad. "Thanks!"

"Think nothing of it," Darkwing says.

They soon arrive at the bridge. Launchpad hits a button on the plane's console and the door to Darkwing's headquarters opens up. Launchpad then flies inside, setting the plane down.

"Welcome to the nerve center of my crime-fighting operations," said Darkwing as they stepped out of the Thunderquack.

"I must say, this is quite impressive," Oliver said, looking about at all the various crime-fighting equipment within. He then heads over to a window and looks out at the city. "But I question your decision to place your base in such a public location. Has anyone ever noticed you up here?"

"Nope," said Darkwing. "The people of this town aren't exactly the best and brightest the world has to offer."

"I see," said Oliver. "I wish I had a headquarters this impressive. All I have is a run-down old office building in Forest City."

"Speaking of which, I had better call Todd." Oliver then takes out his cell phone.

"Who?" Darkwing asks.

"Todd," the swan says. "One might say, he's my Launchpad."

"Oh," Darkwing said. "Well, go ahead. But do not let him know where we are!"

"Relax," said Oliver. "I told you I would keep quiet about this place."

Featherstone dials up his headquarters. Todd was asleep at his desk. The ringing of the phone would jar the turtle awake. He pops his head out of his shell and answers the telephone. "Crime Busters, Inc. Todd speaking."

"Hello there," said Oliver.

"Oliver?"

"You won't believe where I am?"

"Where are you?" asks Todd.

"Well, I can't tell you," Oliver says, looking to Darkwing. "But I can tell you who I'm with."

"Oh?... Who is it?" said Todd.

"I'm with none other than the great Darkwing Duck," Oliver said.

"Wow," the turtle responded. "How did you end up meeting him?"

"Well, I went to the scene of a robbery, and old Darkwing showed up there."

"Oh," Todd said. "Did you catch any bad guys?"

"Unfortunately, they got away," said Oliver. "But we did recover the Cluck Diamond."

"That's good."

"Yes," said Oliver. "You're not going to believe this, but Darkwing wants me to work alongside him fighting crime here in St. Canard."

"What?" said Todd. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Oliver says. "But don't get all down about it. With me gone, you're now the only crime fighter in Forest City. You will be in charge at Crime Busters, Inc."

"Wow, really?" said a delighted Todd. "Thank you so much!"

"You've earned it, my friend," said the swan.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Todd said.

"I'm sure you will," Oliver said. "Now, I've got some business to tend to here. I'll see you in the morning. Good-bye."

"Bye," Todd says. He then hangs up the phone.

"OK," said Oliver. "Sorry about that, Darkwing. Just had to take care of some things back home."

"I understand," Darkwing said. "As you have seen, I have everything here necessary to take on the villains and scoundrels of Saint Canard."

"Yes, very impressive," said the swan, looking at the computers and assorted high-tech gadgets within Darkwing's hideout. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now," said Darkwing with a yawn. "We head home for some shuteye, so we can be fresh and ready for our first night of patrolling the streets together. Rather than driving all the way back to Forest City, why don't you spend the night at my place? I have an extra room you could use."

"It would be my pleasure," Oliver responded.

"Good," Darkwing says. "One warning for you- you had better not tell anyone about what you will soon see."

"What, is your house a mess," jokes the swan.

"I'm not playing around here," Darkwing said. "I'm about to take you into my home. None of my enemies know about my life away from my duties as Darkwing Duck, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"OK," said Oliver. "I've got you. The integrity of your home will not be compromised."

"That's good," said Darkwing. "Because, if anyone finds me out, then you're dead."

"I heard you the first time," said Oliver.

"DW?" Launchpad said. "How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Darkwing asked.

"Get back to the house."

"Oh," said Darkwing. "That's a tough one..."

"I've a suggestion," Oliver said. "Perhaps Launchpad could fly us back to my car and then we take that to your place."

"Yeah," said Darkwing. "That could work. Good one, Olly."

"OK," Launchpad says. "Let's get going."

Darkwing, Launchpad and Oliver now all climb back into the Thunderquack. The plane then races back over to the museum, where Oliver's car is parked. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER SIX- Home Sweet Home

"So, Oliver," Darkwing said as they flew over St. Canard. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm the third generation of my family to fight criminals for a living," said Oliver.

"Interesting," Darkwing says.

"I arrived in Forest City and set up shop there three years ago," the swan continues. "I haven't had much success in catching bad guys there, though."

"I can understand," said Darkwing. "Though I usually don't like to admit it, things were pretty tough for me when I first started out."

"Oh?" said Oliver.

"Yes," Darkwing said. "Everyone thought I was a joke at first, but I went out and showed them that Darkwing Duck is for real."

"I know," said Oliver. "It seems you get mentioned in the papers every day."

"Glad to know that word of my heroic deeds has reached even to lowly Forest City," Darkwing said.

"So, Olly," says Darkwing. "What brought you to our fine country?"

"I wanted to go somewhere where my services would be appreciated," Oliver responded.

"And they weren't being appreciated in England?" asks Darkwing.

"Not in the slightest," the swan says. "It seems the police just couldn't handle the competition."

"Well, that's just stupid," Darkwing remarked. "Anybody who wants to help should be welcome."

"Right you are," Oliver said.

Just then, the Thunderquack touches down. They had arrived at the museum once more. Oliver and Darkwing then step out of the plane. Launchpad, however, remains in the craft.

"And here she is," Oliver says, pointing to his car, and old white sedan with slight rusting and dents in several spots.

"This is it?" asks a surprised Darkwing. "I was expecting something a bit fancier."

"I like to keep things low key," Oliver said. "The Swanmobile doesn't look like much, but she gets me where I need to go."

"The Swanmobile?" Darkwing says with a laugh. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!"

"At least it's not purple," Oliver remarks.

"And what's wrong with purple?" asked Darkwing.

"Never mind," said the swan. "Let's get going." He then started for the driver's side of the car when Darkwing stopped him.

"I'm driving," the duck demanded.

"OK," Oliver says handing Darkwing the keys. "Just take it easy."

"Don't worry, I will," Darkwing replied.

"So long, DW," Launchpad said. "These last 13 years have been pretty darn fun."

"I'll miss ya, pal," Darkwing said to his longtime friend and assistant.

"I'll miss you, too," Launchpad said, his eyes slightly welling up with tears. "Good-bye." He then closes up the plane and takes off.

Darkwing waves good-bye to his friend and stands watching the Thunderquack leave. He then starts sobbing. "I'm really gonna miss that guy..." He stares up at the sky.

"Then why did you let him go?" Oliver asks.

"He has things he wants to accomplish, and he just can't do them around here," Darkwing said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"But you two seem so close..." Oliver says.

"Yes," Darkwing says. "We've been through so much together."

"I'm sure you'll see him again soon," said Oliver. "I think we'd best get going."

"Yeah," Darkwing says. He then gets into the car. Oliver climbs in as well. Darkwing starts up the engine and they race off into the night, which was rapidly turning into morning. Oliver watched out the window as the city of St. Canard zipped by. The imposing urban skyline would soon give way to forest and then to a suburban residential neighborhood.

They soon pulled into the driveway of a rather ordinary-looking house. Darkwing got out and Oliver followed. Darkwing then returned the swan's keys to him. "This car of yours looks like crap, but she drives like a real winner."

"I told you," said Oliver.

"Let's get inside," Darkwing said. He then unlocks the front door and heads inside with Oliver following behind.

"I've got one more secret for you before we turn in," Darkwing says.

"What now?" grumbles Oliver.

"Darkwing then removes his hat and then his mask, revealing his full face to his new sidekick.

"You're ugly? That's your big secret?" the swan wondered.

"Meet Drake Mallard," said Darkwing. "Now, Oliver, I'm warning you. You had better be darned careful to only refer to me by my real name when I'm out of disguise."

"Don't worry about it, sir," Oliver said. "I'm extremely careful about such matters."

"That's good, because our neighbors are awfully nosy, and my enemies are lurking everywhere," Drake said, unbuttoning his purple coat.

"The guest room's just down the hall, the first room on the left," Drake then said, pointing down a darkened hallway toward the rear of his house. "If you need anything, let me know. Good night, Olly."

"Good night, my friend," said Oliver. "I shall see you tomorrow."

Drake Mallard then heads off to his room and Oliver heads to the guest bedroom.

Oliver found his way to the room and stepped in, flipping the light switch on his way in. The room was neat and clean. It contained a neatly made, decent-sized bed, a night stand and a chair. Oliver unzipped his leather jacket and set it down on the chair. He removed the rest of his clothing, set them aside and crawled into bed. He would fall asleep soon after that.

Drake Mallard let out a yawn and a sigh as he entered his familiar bedroom. "What a day," he thought as he slipped off his Darkwing costume, neatly folded it, put it away and then got into bed. The nocturnal hero then drifted off into a deep sleep as the sun just started to rise. 


	7. Seeds Of Evil

CHAPTER SEVEN- Seeds Of Evil 

As our two heroes slept, two of St. Canard's most well-known evil doers were plotting their latest assault on the innocent people of the city.

"At last," said Bushroot, the scientist turned mutant plant-duck as he worked in his laboratory. "I have developed a formula that will turn all the wretched citizens of this wretched town into glorious plant creatures just like me!"

"And with your help," he says, turning to the Liquidator, the aquatic villain. "I will never be lonely again! I'm so glad you've agreed to help me implement my plan!"

"You can always count on the Liquidator for all your evildoing needs!" announced the watery criminal.

"Yes," said Bushroot. "Now meet me back here tomorrow night so we can implement this most perfect of plans."

"Sure thing," said the Liquidator, who then disappeared down a drain grate in the floor.

Negaduck was now in his hideout, an abandoned warehouse, plotting his next move against his arch-nemesis Darkwing Duck. However, he was not alone. Casey Randolph, the young thief who had earlier tried to steal the Cluck Diamond, stood before the evil duck.

"Since you cost me the Cluck Diamond, you're going to help me get rid of that Darkwing Dumbass once and for all," said Negaduck.

"Yes, sir," Casey said. "Anything for you. After all, you saved me from those two busybodies."

"Now here's the plan, kid," Negaduck says. "I'm going to rig up the Saint Canard Precious Metals Depository with several tons of explosives, then you're going to make like you're robbing the place. That ought to bring out that Darkwing Dolt. And while that blowhard makes his big dramatic entry, you slip outside, and using this remote," he shows Casey a small yet sophisticated remote control. "You lock all the doors and then activate the explosives, and I'll finally be rid of that egomaniac Dorkwing Duck!"

"Sounds like fun!" said a delighted Casey.

"Now get out of here," Negaduck commands. "And meet me at the Precious Metals Depository exactly at 7."

"Sure thing, Mr. Negaduck," said Casey.

"And if you don't show up," warned Negaduck. "I **WILL** find you."

"Oh, don't worry, sir," said Casey. "I'll be there." The young bird then leaves.

Later...

Gosalyn and her friend Honker were now in the guest room, staring curiously at the sleeping Oliver.

"I told you there was someone in here," whispered Honker.

"Wonder what he's doing in here," Gosalyn said.

"Perhaps he's an old friend visiting your father," Honker said.

Oliver then awakes and is slightly startled by the two children. "Hello there. Drake never told me he had children..."

"Who are you, Mister?" Gosalyn demanded.

"I am Oliver Featherstone, your father's new assistant," said the swan.

"New assistant?" Gosalyn asked. "What happened to Launchpad?"

"It appears that he's left your father's employ," Oliver replied. "I'm not familiar with this situation. You would have to talk to him for specifics."

"Oh," said Gosalyn.

"I think Mr. Featherstone would like us to leave him now," Honker said.

"I guess so," Gosalyn said.

"Well, it's been nice speaking with you two kids," said Oliver. "I don't believe I've caught your names..."

"I'm Gosalyn, and this is my friend Honker."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you both," said Oliver.

The two children then leave the room. "He seems nice," said Honker.

"Yes," Gosalyn said. "But is he any good at fighting crime?"

Oliver then sits up, gets out of bed and gets dressed. He makes the bed and then heads out to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Gosalyn and Honker headed into Drake's room. "Dad! Dad!" cried the young duck as she shook her father.

"What? Huh?" Drake opens his eyes and sits up.

"What happened with you and Launchpad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh," said Drake. "He wanted to go back to being a full-time pilot. He's returned to working for his old boss."

"And you just let him go?" asked his daughter.

"Launchpad's a grown man, dear," Drake said. "I can't keep him here if he doesn't want to be here."

"But you two have worked together for so long," said Gosalyn.

"I know, Gos, I know," Drake said. "However, he is my friend and I want to see him happy, even if it means breaking up our little team."

"Why are you so worried about my problems? Go back to your own carefree life. You're only young once, you know."

"Yes, Dad," said Gosalyn. "I just hope this new guy knows what he's doing."

"Ahh, don't worry," Drake said. "Olly's a pretty solid guy, and from what I understand, he's got some experience behind him."

"If you say so," Gosalyn said. The two children then depart.

Drake gets up and out of bed. He then gets dress and heads out of his room to find Oliver sitting on the couch. "Hey there, Olly. Sleep well last night?"

"I sure did," Oliver said, smiling. "Did you?"

"Yep," said Drake.

"That's good," said Oliver. "So, you have a daughter?"

"Yes," said Drake. "Gosalyn's pretty much my reason for living, aside from this whole protecting the city thing."

"I see," Oliver said. He then checks his watch. "Oh my! I've slept the whole day away! I think I need to get home now, get a shower, a change of clothes and grab a bite to eat."

"OK," said Drake. "And how should I get in touch with you if something should happen?"

Oliver located a pen and a piece of paper and then wrote something down quickly. He then handed the piece of paper to Drake. "Here are my cell phone number, home number and office number."

"Thanks," Drake said. "See ya again soon, Olly."

"Good-bye," Oliver said as he pulled on his jacket, zipped it up and headed out of the house and to his car.

Drake's neighbor Herb Muddlefoot peers out the window watching Oliver as he leaves Drake's home. "Looks like ol' Drake's got himself a new boyfriend," he said as he watched the swan walk to his car.

"Oh, stop it, Herb," said his wife Binkie. "You know Drake isn't like that."

"I dunno," said Herb. "He seemed to spend an awful lot of time with that Launchpad fella."

"I wish you'd stay out of other people's business," Binkie said. She then takes a peek out the window just in time to see Oliver get into his car. "Sure is a handsome one whoever he is." Oliver then drives off.


	8. Return To Duckburg

CHAPTER EIGHT- Return To Duckburg 

After returning to his home, packing up his few possessions and catching a little sleep, Launchpad McQuack was in the Thunderquack soaring toward Duckburg and his return to his former position as Scrooge McDuck's ace pilot.

"I wonder how much things have changed," Launchpad thought as the city of St. Canard disappeared from sight.

As Launchpad entered the city of Duckburg, he would be surprised at what he would see. The tiny, quaint, peaceful town he had left had been largely replaced by a sprawling metropolis of glittering modern skyscrapers.

However, Scrooge's mansion looked pretty much as he had remembered it. Launchpad would set the Thunderquack down on McDuck's expansive back lawn.

Scrooge McDuck was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper in his living room when his peace and quiet were interrupted by the sound of jet engines.

"What the hell?" said the duck as he ran outside. He was puzzled at the sight of the strange aircraft parked on his lawn. The hatch would then slide open and Launchpad would climb out of the plane.

"Hiya, Mr. McD," exclaimed the pilot as he approached his former employer.

"I must say, lad," McDuck said. "Ye really know how ta make an entry."

"Yeah," Launchpad said.

"That's quite a plane ye got there," Scrooge said, inspecting the Thunderquack.

"Yep," Launchpad said proudly. "Built her myself."

"Really?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes," said the pilot. "The Thunderquack was built from spare parts I had lying around the hangar."

"And you've never crashed it?"

"Nope," Launchpad said. "The Thunderquack's the only plane I've managed to keep in one piece."

"I'm impressed," Scrooge said. "Ye really seem ta have turned things aroond."

"I suppose I have," said McQuack.

"Let's go inside and discuss me first mission with ye," Scrooge said.

"Sure thing," Launchpad said.

The two head inside McDuck's mansion and then into his massive dining room. Scrooge sits down at the head of the table.

"Have a seat, me lad," Scrooge said. Launchpad then takes a seat at the table.

"Can I get ye anything?" McDuck then asked.

"No, I'm good," said Launchpad.

"Now," said McDuck. "That son of a bitch Flintheart Glomgold has teamed up with the evil organization FOWL and together they're plannin' on cleanin' out me gold mines in Morocco."

"Oh?" Launchpad said. "And what are we gonna do about it?"

"I've had me miners dig out all the gold and we're gonna fly over there and transport it back here, where it'll be safe within me money bin," Scrooge said.

"Sounds like a piece of cake," said McQuack.

"This mission will be quite dangerous, lad," McDuck said, shaking his head. "The whole country is full fo FOWL operatives, and they'll be a-gunnin' for us."

"Oh," Launchpad said. "Well, worry not, Mr. McD. I'll get us there and back before those FOWL fools ever notice us."

"That's what I'm countin' on," Scrooge said. "Let's get down to me brand new transport plane."

"Sure," Launchpad said, rising to his feet. Scrooge gets up and they both step out of the dining room. They are met at the front door by Duckworth.

"Where to, sir?" asked the butler.

"To the airport, Duckworth," McDuck said. The three of them then head out to Scrooge's limo and get in. They then drive off for the airport.

"So, Mr. McD," said Launchpad. "Whatever became of your three nephews, uhh, Harry, Larry and Danny?"

"It's Huey, Dewey, and Louie," McDuck replied. "And they went back to living with Donald."

"Oh," Launchpad said. "And how's old Donny been doing?"

"Not bad at all," said Scrooge. "He's part-owner of a popular nightclub downtown."

"Really?" Launchpad said.

"Yes," Scrooge responded. "I never figured a useless idiot like him would make it in business."

"And what's happened to that Beakley chick and her annoying grand daughter?" Launchpad then asked.

"I don'a know, lad," Scrooge said, shaking his head. "They left after me nephews left, and I haven'a heard from them since."

"Oh," said Launchpad. "Is that dork Fenton still working for you?"

"Aye, lad," Scrooge said. "And I'd thank ye to stop insultin' all me employees."

"Sorry, sir," Launchpad said.

They would soon arrive at the airport and drive up alongside an airplane that resembled the one Launchpad had wrecked years earlier, only sleeker and more modern. Launchpad could not believe his eyes.

"The Lightning Duck 10000B?" he remarked.

"Nay, lad," McDuck said, shaking his head as the limo stopped. "Tis the latest model of Lightning Duck, the 10000C."

"OK," said Launchpad as they got out of the limo and started for the plane.

"Now Launchpad," Scrooge said. "This is probably the most important mission I've ever had ye do, so ya had best not screw this one up."

"Don't worry, Mr. McD," Launchpad said. "I'm a changed man. My crashin' days are over."

"I'm glad ta hear that," said Scrooge. "Let's get out of here." The two board the plane and then take off for Scrooge's gold mine.

Steelbeak was furious as he entered FOWL's headquarters for a rare face-to-face meeting with the three shadowy figures who ran the evil organization. The chief agent for FOWL had been left out of the plans to take over McDuck's gold mine, and he had arrived at headquarters to demand an explanation for this decision.

The rooster now stormed into the office of his bosses. The three of them sat behind a large ornate desk, watching the agent enter from the darkness that always surrounded them.

"Why Agent Steelbeak," said one of them. "We were just about to call you."

"Yes," said another. "We have an important assignment for you."

"More important than robbin' McDuck's gold mine?" Steelbeak asked.

"Well, uh," said the third member of FOWL's high command. "We wanted that mission to actually succeed."

The other two look at him angrily.

"Uh, I mean, this mission is much more important than cleaning out old Scrooge. This is a mission that even you, I mean _only _you can complete."

"Yes," said the first of the three bosses. "This is Todd Greenley." He hands Steelbeak a photograph of Todd, Oliver Featherstone's erstwhile assistant and current chief crime fighter of Forest City. "We want you to bring him to us."

"Why?" asked Steelbeak as he examined the photo of the young bespectacled turtle. "He's just some dorky kid."

"You would think that," said the boss.

"But this turtle represents a serious threat to our operations in Forest City. He's crafty and intelligent, and we don't want him to get in our way."

"If youse guys say so," Steelbeak said. "But do you really need him here? I could easily shell him like a walnut and turn what's left into turtle soup."

"Because's he's also cute and we want to keep him as a pet," said the other one of Steelbeak's superiors.

"Yes," said the first boss. "We've already got a fish bowl with a plastic palm tree set up."

"So, don't mess this one up."

"Here is all the information you'll need to locate Mr. Greenley." Steelbeak is then handed a piece of paper.

"OK," said the rooster, scanning the paper. "Dis one should be child's play."

"It had better be," said one of the bosses. "We've grown tired of your constant bumbling."

"Yes," said the other. "If you fail this time, you're through."

"Don't worry. I'll bring ya back dis toitle wit no problems. After all, dat Darkwing Jerk don't work Forest City."

"Now get going," said his boss.

Steelbeak now heads out of the office to carry out his latest mission.


	9. The Action Begins

CHAPTER NINE- The Action Begins 

Drake was relaxing at home, awaiting nightfall so he could once again take to the streets of St. Canard as Darkwing Duck. he was just getting comfortable on the couch when the doorbell would ring.

"Aww, for Chrissake," Drake grumbles as he gets up and heads to the door. When he opens the door, he is greeted by Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, his two annoying neighbors.

"Hey there, you two," he says, pretending he's actually glad to see them.

"Howdy there, Drake," said Herb, shaking Drake's hand.

"Why don't ya two come on in?" Drake asks.

"OK." The two then enter Drake's house and sit down on his couch.

"So, what brings you two over here?" asks Drake, not really caring as he took a seat at his favorite chair in the corner.

"Oh," said Binkie. "We were just wondering about that handsome stranger we saw exiting your house earlier."

"Yeah," said Herb. "Got yourself a new sweetheart, huh?"

"Herb!" Binkie said.

"Now listen, you fat fuck!" Drake said angrily. "I'm only going to tell you this one last time- I am **NOT** gay!! You understand?!"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Herb said incredulously.

"So, who is this swan?" asked Binkie.

"Why, he's, uh," Drake said, struggling to make up a story they would buy. "He's Oliver, my butler."

"How can you afford a butler?" Herb asked. "I don't believe I've ever seen you working."

"I told you I work nights, dumbass," snapped Drake.

"If you say so," Herb says.

"This Oliver doesn't look like any butler I've ever seen," Binkie then said. "I think you're hiding something from us."

"I think you two had best leave now," Drake said. "And stay out of my freakin' business!"

"OK, OK," Herb said, getting up.

"Bye now," Binkie said as the two of them left. "And do introduce us to Oliver the next time he's around."

"Good lord," Drake said, slumping back down on the couch. He then clicks on the television just in time to catch yet another news bulletin.

"Two suspiciously figures have been spotted at the Duck Springs Reservoir just outside of St. Canard. Police have been dispatched to the area. We'll bring you more details as they come in."

"I'd better get over there," said Drake as he headed to his favorite chair. He sighs as he pulls on the lever, transporting him out. "This is the first time I've done this without Launchpad."

Oliver Featherstone had just finished showering and was about to get dressed and head out for lunch with his girlfriend when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said the swan.

"Hey there, Olly," Darkwing said on the other end of the phone. "There's something going up at the reservoir. You'd better get over here."

"OK," said Oliver.

"See you soon," said Darkwing. The two then hang up their phones.

"Who was that?" asked Oliver's girlfriend, a beautiful young otter, as she stepped into his bedroom.

"That was Darkwing," he answered. "It looks like he's got another case for me."

"Oh cool," said his girlfriend. "Can I come?"

"I'm sorry, dear," said the swan. "But I don't think he wants too many outsiders around."

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

"But you can do me a big favor and go check on Todd for me," Oliver said. "I don't want him slacking off on his job."

"OK," said the otter. "Bye, love." She kisses the swan as he stood there in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"Goodbye Lutra dear," Oliver said, returning the kiss.

The otter soon disappeared. Oliver then quickly threw on some clothes and then headed out of the house, got in his car and sped off.

Todd Greenley was sleeping comfortably at his home, resting up for another night of fighting crime. He would soon be awakened by an unexpected visitor.

The evil Steelbeak had snuck into the turtle's room and stood before him. Steelbeak bends over and taps upon Todd's shell with his metal-plated beak. "Rise and shine, you little jerk."

"Huh?" says Todd as he awakens and rubs his eyes. He squints at the strange figure before him and then takes his glasses off his night stand and puts them on. "Hey, you're the evil Steelbeak."

"Da one an' only," said the rooster.

"I've read about you in the paper," said Todd. "What are you doing at _my_ house?"

"I've got some friends of mine who wanna speak wit' ya," Steelbeak said, grabbing the small turtle by the straps of his undershirt and lifting him up out of bed.

"Hey!" remarked Todd. Put me down!" He struggles to get free from the bird's grip.

"Hold still, ya creep!" Steelbeak commanded as he tried to stuff the turtle into a large sack. He managed to get Todd into the sack and then tied it closed. Steelbeak then heads out of the room.

Todd now rips through the sack with his beak and slips out unnoticed by the departing rooster. He sneakily replaces Steelbeak's sack with a bag of dirty laundry and then ducks into a closet and watches as Steelbeak leaves. "Foolish bird."

Oliver had now picked up Darkwing and they were on their way to the reservoir to see what was going on there.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Darkwing. "Usually, the traffic is so terrible."

"I took County Road 97C," said Oliver. "It's never congested."

"Oh," Darkwing said. "Olly, you're so much different from the other swans I've known."

"How so?" asked Oliver.

"You're so nice and polite," Darkwing responded. "Plus, you don't act like a spoiled little beauty queen."

"Oh," said Oliver. "I know swans can be temperamental creatures. I try to be different, though."

"That's good," Darkwing said.

The car then stopped as they arrived at the reservoir. The two then got out of the car to investigate the scene.


	10. Turtle Troubles

CHAPTER TEN- Turtle Trouble

Steelbeak had now figured out that Todd had escaped him and had burst back into his house to grab the tricky turtle.

Todd was hiding in the closet in absolute fear for his life. Was this really the way it would end, cowering in a dark closet in his underwear, as a deranged rooster was about to tear him apart?

Steelbeak searched through the house before reaching the closet in which Todd hid. He opened the closet door and discovered the turtle quivering in the darkness with his head half peeking from his shell. "P-p-please don't kill me, Mr. Steelbeak!" Todd now started to cry.

"Oh don't worry, little fella," said Steelbeak, picking up the little turtle. "I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna take ya ta talk with some of my friends."

"You leave that turtle alone!" Oliver's girlfriend had entered Todd's house and now pointed a small pistol at Steelbeak.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" Steelbeak said, setting Todd down and turning around to glance at the beautiful, shapely young otter who was pointing a firearm at him.

"That's not important right now," she said. "Now get lost!"

"Lutra," remarked Todd. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver sent me to check up on you," the otter responded.

"Oh," said Todd. "I guess he doesn't trust me to do this job."

"I'm sure he does," Lutra said. "He just wanted me to come over and see if I could help you out."

"If you say so," said Todd.

"Now you get lost, chicken!" the otter demanded, placing her finger on the trigger of the gun.

"No way," said Steelbeak. "This toitle is important for my future. I ain't leavin' without 'im." He then grabs the gun away from the otter and crushes it in his metal jaws. "What ya gonna do now, honey?"

"I have another weapon, one that's way more powerful than any gun,'" Lutra said defiantly. "Todd's smelly socks!" She grabs the small turtle and thrusts him feet-first into Steelbeak's face.

Steelbeak's eyes immediately started to water as the overpowering odor of Todd's feet filled his nose. "Oh gawd. I think I'm goin' to barf."

"Not on my carpet!" demanded Todd.

"You be quiet, toitle!" snapped Steelbeak. He tried to grab the turtle, but the foul smell coming from the reptile was too strong for the rooster. "Aaaghh!!!" He once again tries to grab Todd but then falls to the floor. "Dis is too much for me to take!" He gets up and starts for the door. "I'm just gonna grab da next toitle I see on da street and dress 'im up like dis guy. Dose fools won't know da difrence." Steelbeak now heads out of Todd's house in disgust.

"Thank you for helping me, Lutra," Todd said as the otter set him down.

"It's no problem," said Lutra. "I wonder what he wanted with you."

"I don't know," said Todd.

"Why don't you get some clothes on," Lutra said. "And we can go get some lunch."

"OK," the turtle said, smiling.

Todd then heads into his room and gets some clothing on. He and Oliver's girlfriend then depart from his house. 


	11. A Fight To Remember

NOTE-Sorry about the delay in updating this.

CHAPTER ELEVEN - A Fight To Remember

Bushroot and the Liquidator were now at the reservoir about to carry out their evil plan when they were surrounded by that familiar cloud of purple gas.

"Oh crap," said Bushroot.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night," Darkwing announces. "I am the swan who makes your pond pretty."

"That was terrible," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"Well, they can't all be winners," said Darkwing. "Now suck gas, evildoers." He draws his gas gun and points it at Bushroot and Liquidator.

"No, you old fool!" Oliver demands, grabbing his gun.

"Thank you," said Liquidator.

"What are you doing?" said Darkwing.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time?" Oliver said.

"But-" Darkwing said.

"Enough," said Oliver. "We'd better deal with these two. I don't like the look of them." Oliver then takes out his own gun.

"You fool," said a laughing Liquidator. "Do you really think your bullets will hurt me?"

"No," said Oliver. "But this will." Oliver reaches over to a nearby cement mixer with his long, flexible neck and pulls a lever, dumping cement all over the Liquidator.

"No!" the Liquidator said as he quickly turned to solid concrete.

"Nice job, Olly," said Darkwing.

"You've wrecked my plans for the last time, Darkwing," Bushroot said. He then aimed a spray container at the two heroes and then sprayed them with a mysterious liquid.

This unknown spray would have no effect on the two of them.

"Of course," said a dispirited Bushroot. "Nothing I do ever works."

"Now you will pay for wasting our time and spraying us with a mysterious, non-working substance," said Oliver. He then runs toward Bushroot and kicks him, sending him into the reservoir.

"You'll be sorry!" Bushroot shouted as he plunged into the water.

"I hope you know what you've just done," Darkwing said.

"I got rid of that troublemaker," Oliver said.

"You're all looks and no brains!" Darkwing said angrily.

"What are you quacking about?" said Oliver.

Before Darkwing could respond, Bushroot's mutant plant body had absorbed all the water in the reservoir, and had grown several hundred times larger than his normal size. The giant plant-duck would now come after the two crime-fighters.

"Blymie," said Oliver, looking back as he and Darkwing started to run from the oversized Bushroot.

"You should have told me this would happen," said Oliver.

"Not now, swan," Darkwing snapped.

"I told you you'd be sorry!" Bushroot said as he chased the two of them through the woods outside of St. Canard.

Bushroot would eventually catch up with them and then grab Oliver by the neck, lifting the swan right out of his boots.

"You will make a perfect subject of my next experiment," Bushroot said.

"Don't worry, Olly. I'll save you!" Darkwing said.

They now stood at a lumber camp just north of the city. Darkwing noticed a chainsaw sitting near a tree stump.

He picked it up, started it up and charged toward Bushroot.

"Get the fuck out," said a stunned Bushroot as Darkwing began sawing at his legs.

"Timber!" Darkwing said as the giant mutant plant creature fell to the ground. Oliver slipped from Bushroot's grip and headed toward Darkwing.

"You two are both dead!" Bushroot said as he started to cry.

"Nice job, Darkwing," Oliver said, putting his boots back on.

"Thanks," said Darkwing. "Let's get out of here."

"Nice socks by the way. They really bring out the color of your eyes."

"You're an odd fellow," Oliver said.

The two then started the long walk back to Oliver's car. 


	12. A Note from the Author

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've decided I don't really like the way it's going, so I'm not going to finish :(

Look for something new, and hopefully better, from me shortly. 


End file.
